Girls are from Venus and Boys are from Mars
by Saltwater Romance
Summary: Three friends. Two girls. One boy. The truth of whether or not girls and guys can just stay friends.


**Girls are from Venus and Boys are from Mars**

_By Saltwater Romance_

**-.-.-.-**

**Dedicated: **To May Madness because I got the group invitation for it! Let's go May! (:

* * *

><p><strong>-.-.-.-<strong>

"_Are you guys dating?"_

For you, that question always suckerpunched you in the gut.

No.

There were many boys in your life, and they were all close to you. They were friends with you when you used to try to set an example for your brother in becoming a manlier boy. You used to dress up in baggy jeans and Wal-Mart bought polo shirts just so that your little brother would stop wearing your old dresses. You even picked up a couple sports to see if he'll take your lead.

He never did.

When high school came around, you ditched all of your tomboy clothes. Truth be told, you were always a feminine creature at heart. You never really pulled off the tomboy style. Your Vans were traded for black stilettos. Your baggy jeans transformed into fun skirts. Your polos became a fun selection of tops.

That wasn't the only thing that changed. You couldn't leave the damned house without someone questioning whether or not you were dating the guy on your arm. Your boys were always gentlemanly. They always offered out an arm for you to take, and they always walked you home. The latter part was partly because you were always scared of walking in the dark by yourself and because ever since Koko spoilt you so much that you expected every guy you hung out with to follow his example.

You used to love the way people would question whether or not the guy you were with was dating you. Back then, it used to show that you guys looked as close as you guys were. Nowadays? No.

Ever since Anna came in the picture, you couldn't help but feel guilty whenever someone would ask that question. Koko was your best friend, and nothing more. Back when they were newly dating, you would continue to post on your Twitter and stuff how much you loved your best friend. You thought nothing of it…

Until the gossip came.

"_Honestly, I don't see their relationship going anywhere. You act more like his girlfriend than his actual girlfriend. Just go out with him already!"_

"_Why are you trying to take her boyfriend?"_

"_Ew. That Mikan Sakura is trying to take Anna's boyfriend!"_

"_What the fuck is that girl doing?"_

"_Friends? Right. Like I'm supposed to believe that. Boys and girls can't be JUST friends."_

Being single did nothing more than fuel the gossip. You desperately tried to like other guys, but the fear of commitment always prevented you from doing so. Going on dates were even harder on you since all of your guy friends were either your exes, in a relationship, or pinning after your close friends. In the end, you were frustrated to tears and sought over Anna for guidance.

Anna was a really chill person, and she trusted you completely as you did the same after to getting to know each other. She was sweet, but there was a reason why people didn't know that her father passed away three years ago. She wasn't stupid nor gave a shit about people's opinion. She was never fazed from the gossip. She taught you that to stop people from talking, you shouldn't give them a reason to. Ever since then, you did your best to stop the rumors.

You ceased to write on Koko's Facebook wall, and you stopped tweeting about him. Instead, you kept him in a more private part of your life.

For their one-year anniversary, you ended up hanging out with him. That was when the guilt started to settle in the pit on your stomach. It was Easter, and both you and Koko came from families that couldn't care less about the holidays. Whereas, Anna's family was close-knit. Koko and Anna's relationship, you began to realize, was a relationship to pass time more than anything else. They loved each other- it was evident. But they weren't meant for each other.

That thought really sent you over the edge. You slowly began to stop being close with him from the guilt you felt. Who were you to judge their relationship? The answer was no one. Did you, Mikan Sakura, love Koko? You pondered over that question for a long time. He could make your heart flutter from the general acts of kindness. You've taken him bra/underwear shopping much to his dismay. There had been multiple times when one couple would purposely ask you and him to hang out with them since they didn't really like Anna. He has given you so many piggyback rides and listened to you. You've been there when his mentally disturbed sister threw a fit, and he's been your safe place when your house got out of hand. You loved being around him… but in your heart, you knew that he wasn't the one..

Still, you couldn't help but be more reserved around him.

Around your other boys, you could act the same way that got you under scrutiny from the public even though they had a girlfriend. Maybe it was because you didn't really like their present girlfriend. Maybe it was because they would put their girlfriend over you. Maybe it was because they were exes, and you knew that it wouldn't work with them.

Whatever it was…

The truth was that you loathed that question more than anything else in the world.

**-.-.-.-  
><strong>

"_What? Aren't you going to go after him now?"_

You tried not to cry from the silent taunt in the people's eyes. Anna was a popular figure in Alice Academy, and when Koko and her broke up… Everyone was looking for someone to blame.

Well, big surprise! It was you!

Gossip hadn't fazed you for a long time, but their break-up left you vulnerable. Anna had a crying session with you, but she was the one who called the end to it. You slept over her house and watched chick flicks. She explained it to you. Love was there, but they hadn't talked in a long time. Like a real meaningful talk. She was tired of doing the fighting by herself. In the words of Brooke Davis, 'What I wanted? I wanted you to fight for me! I wanted you to say there is no one else that you could ever be with and that you would rather be alone than without me.' She broke it off because they weren't meant to be. She knew it from the start, but she was too scared of it being true.

Sleep didn't visit you as it did to her. You heard her shallow breathing and watched as her eyebrows knitted together. You wondered if it was better to go without sleep or to sleep with trouble. The next day you made your rendezvous at Koko's house. You brought over Dulce de Leche Haagen Daz ice cream to watch him play video games. He was heartbroken, and it was obvious. He didn't have to say a word. You lay on his bed, and he sat in his green chair and furiously pressed buttons. You had dinner at his house, and he wordlessly walked you home.

You stared up at his broken-hearted face before opening the door.

That face haunted you for the months to come.

You walked away without comforting him because this was a wound that wasn't yours to heal.

It felt like you also went through the process of the break-up. The three of you ended up being awfully close over the past three years. You've hung out with them together with a random guy for your 'double date' and them separately. You knew them both almost inside-out. The next day, you presented yourself normally so that spectators wouldn't notice something amiss. You saw Anna doing the exact same, and you had a mutual understanding.

She was the strongest person you've ever met.

Koko on the other hand, let himself be a mess. He stopped shaving, and grew out his hair to be as disgustingly long as it had been during your Freshman year. He barely was himself, but eight months had already past. Anna had a new boyfriend, and he deserved to be happy. You slapped him physically. You brought him back to Earth even though you never knew, and he would never thank you.

Your confusion on whether or not you liked him as more than a friend finally settled.

**-.-.-.-**

"_They have the handsomest sons."_

Yes, you could concur.

It's been eight years since Anna, Koko, and you left the high school drama behind to face the real world. He met the love of his life, Sumire, a tough New Yorker with an accent to boot. They met through Anna when they shared the same dorm, but Sumire was your friend first. Anna admittedly didn't like Sumire at first since she (Sumire) always hogged up the space and set the alarm clock to 5 in the morning.

Sumire and Koko met and dated. He popped the question two years ago. You were one of the bridesmaids in their June wedding. And three months ago, you were deemed the Godmother over the first born son, and Anna was Godmother of the other twin.

Sometimes you felt lonely since Anna ended up with the same guy she dated after Koko and her split. It was only a small time when all three of you guys were single, but you were happy to see them happy. Anna was going to get married in the Fall, and you still haven't been able to commit to one fella for long.

Today you were pushing the loneliness away since you were with your favorite two people on earth- Koko's twins. You pushed them through Central Park, trying to keep up with your exercise routine. Sitting on one of the benches was a man with extraordinary ruby eyes. He was unshaven and his hair was at the nape of his neck. He had the most forlorn expression written on his face.

Eight years ago, you shut a door in a man's face with that exact same expression.

Maybe it was fate.

Maybe it was trying to make amends from the past.

Maybe it was the way he looked at you with desperation in his eyes; the way they pleaded you not to leave him alone like every other stranger that passed him by.

But you sat down next to him and stuck out your hand, "Hi. I'm Mikan Sakura. Pleased to meet you."

Ever since then, you've never been afraid of commitment. You even had a ring to prove it.

**-.-.-.-**

"_Can girls and guys just be friends?"_

Your daughter asked you with her ruby eyes looking over you for the truth. You sat her down and began your long tale with Uncle Koko and Auntie Anna.

**-.-.-.-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Sidenote: <strong>

_**Dear Saltwater Romance,**_

_It's been frikkin' AGES since you've last wrote! I'm SO happy that you aren't dead! I'm praying for your friend's friend that is in a coma as of currently. I'll visit your tumblr: saltwaterromancexxx . tumblr . com to keep updated on your life!_

_Your story was __**(add description)**__ and I __**(input emotion)**__ it!_

_My favorite part was __**(insert)**__ and you could improve on __**(insert)**__._

_Your lovely reviewer,_

_**(insert)**_

Since your review is half done, you should just go ahead and leave me one (;

With love,  
>Saltwater Romance<p> 


End file.
